This invention relates generally to jet propulsion of water vehicles such as boats, jet skis, and the like; more particularly it concerns improved control of water velocity discharge from propulsion means.
There is need for simple, rugged, low-cost, easily replaceable flow control apparatus for motor vehicles as referred to. It is believed that no prior apparatus embodies the multiple and unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation, and results, as will be described herein.